


Converging Tides

by TheWurst



Series: Turning the Tides [2]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alaskan Bull Worm, Caves, Character Death, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: Four and Tris eat rocks to escape a cave, then get eaten by a worm.





	Converging Tides

Tittle tittle i want skittle

  
  


Tras woke up. Her body was broken and beaten due to her being used as a shovel. She could taste the rocks. She raised her meaty hands in front of her face to block out the sunlight, but the ray were just too powerful, and they burned her fists. Now she only had stumps for hands. 

 

“That’s fine, I guess,” she said. “This is fine.”

 

The sun’s powerful rays were still shooting through the rubble, no longer blocked by human flesh. The heat of the sun’s mighty power flowed through the ground, then suddenly, everything spontaneously combusted. 

 

The ground under Tris was on fire.

 

“This is fine,” she repeated.

 

4 threw a bucket of milk on Trees to put the fire out. “Subscribe to diepewpie”

 

“Oh,” she exclaimed. “This is a wonderful opportunity.”

 

She pulled out some cocoa puffs, but since she only had stumps and no fingers, she dropped them and they landed in a large puddle of milk on the ground.  

 

“Ooh,” said 4. He leaned down to eat some cereal but they turned out to be rocks instead. He could what was left of his teeth crying in pain.

 

“I guess you shouldnt cry….over spilt milk” Fortyten said bom bastically, chewing the rocks slowly as the sound of  harsh, wet crunches filled the air. 

  
  
  
  
  


Terrence stared at the man of four, and shrugged. “That's fine too.” She got up, looking at her stumpy handless hands and decided to continue their journey now that they were out of the cave because Four had been there and helped her escape with rocks and she was really grateful, so she was actually really happy and enthusiastic but life seemed to be texting her will to keep fighting, but she had the power of love and friendship on her side so there was nothing she actually had to fear, now that four was being extremely useful and utilizing his big, swole teeth to do nothing but crunch rocks so they could build a shelter from his lengthy canines, and the milk they had randomly found which was actually not milk. 

 

Numberman agreed wholeheartedly. He sacrificed his teeth for this.

 

“Leth get out of thith thupid cayf.”

 

Trisha glanced at his in blooming disgust. Sure, she loved him, but his mouth was full of rocks and broken teeth. 

 

“Uhhhhh,” she stalled, trying to delay. “On second thought, you wait here.”

 

“Okie,” he said, eager to please. 

 

Train trained for a while, thinking of how brave she was. Yeah. She a totally brave. Can you believe that she is only 16 years old? Geez.Yet she was really swole like kylo ren, thicc gurl, an absolute unit of a woman. 

 

She decided that she was going to abandon the number, numeral, and glyph. It is the natural number following 3 and preceding 5. Yes, that one. She was not going to be held back by some toothless boi. She was swole. She was primate-kin. She would not lower herself.

 

Ontyfour came back, with a loadsome of baguetti. 

 

“Honhon hon,” he laughed, suddenly wearing a striped shirt and a strangely floppy hat.

 

“Legumes baguette hon honn, je m’apelle luigi” 

 

Tris blinked confusedly. “No comprendo,” she stated loudly. 

 

Fourerty looked sad, with puppy eyes, he looked at the ground in shame “fromage….” he said sadly. 

 

“No, no,” said Trix. “La ventana!” 

 

“Non, le chat grosse. Je m’appelle le grosse fat” 

 

Triss still looked mildly confuzzled. 

 

She opened her mouth and an unholy sentence spilled out. “No, por favor, yo soy en el apartamente de pollo!”

 

The ground began to shake as the summoning ritual was completed. 

 

The red circle opened and behold, the Alaskan bull worm.

  
  
  



End file.
